vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Wright
"I'm going to bring your magnificent vengeance to fruition, just as you wanted it." Phoenix Wright is the main protagonist of the Ace Attorney video game series and a wrestler in VGCW. Though he has been with VGCW as a wrestler since its premiere, Wright occassionally acts as a backstage interviewer and a representative of the board of directors. He played a key role in investigating the hit-and-run on Little Mac, which led to the arrest of Baz McMahon. Phoenix lived in isolation for five months after traveling back in time with Mac and Solid Snake and discovering that he was accidentally responsible for the attack on Mac, and upon his return swore vengeance against both his former friends for stranding him in the past. In the Ace Attorney games A lawyer with a heart of gold, a sharp tongue, and an unbelievable lucky streak, Phoenix Wright battles to prove his clients' innocence in the courtrooms of the state of Japanifornia. He's been framed for murder three times, impersonated by a Japanese guido, disbarred from legal practice after being framed for falsifying evidence, tased with a stun gun, beaten over the head with a fire extinguisher, swallowed poison bottles, fallen off cliffs into raging rivers in the dead of winter, hit by a car and thrown into a street lamp, and tends to gets absolutely no respect from prosecutors, policemen, judges, witnesses, or even his own clients, assistants, mentors, proteges, and daughter. Despite all that, Phoenix has an undying trust in the truth -- he always turns around a case and exposes the real killer. But he's always surrounded by underage girls for some odd reason. In the VGCW In the early days of VGCW, Phoenix proved himself to be a capable wrestler, perhaps not the most technically proficient but nevertheless full of heart and spirit, though he'd never shown much drive or interest for titles. He formed a tag team with Max Payne, ("Law & Order"), though their performance was never exceptional and Max didn't stay in the league very long. Phoenix became well-known throughout the league for his miraculous comebacks from the clutches of defeat, a clear carry-over from his legal career. It was this skill that led to a small feud with Charles Barkley. Turnabout Turnbuckle Wright's true passions were sparked after Little Mac was struck by a car backstage during the December 19th broadcast at the end of Season One. He began investigating the crime, and first showed his progress at the beginning of Season Two, publicly accusing Mr. McMahon of being involved in the crime. The Commissioner mocked Wright before claiming to be too busy for this nonsense. Later that night Wright was found passed out backstage, the perpetrator unknown. Phoenix, being accustomed to such opposition, chose to continue his investigation during the January 6th broadcast. He soon gained an unlikely ally in Nappa, who had overheard a suspicious conversation between McMahon and a mysterious masked stranger. The bald beautiful Saiyan then repeatedly requested that he become Wright's "sidekick," which Wright refused. Phoenix soon changed his mind; after a public denouncement of Mr. McMahon was cut off by the ambush of Mr. L, Nappa came to the Ace Attorney's aid to defeat the villain, and the two became partners. During the next show, Phoenix finally put Baz on the ropes. Mr. McMahon slipped up on the witness stand and referred to "Luigi" as being involved in the incident when asked about Mr. L. Phoenix demanded an explanation -- and was told he would receive one in a Hell in a Cell match. A painful and life threatening battle ensued between Phoenix and Mr. L, in which Mr. L was the first to drop from the steel cage, crushing Table-San. The match was a stalemate, with both men drawing blood from and double drop kicking each other. The turning point came when Phoenix climbed back on top of the steel cage and was dropped by Mr. L. Phoenix's serious injuries forced him to tap out to Mr. L in an uncharacteristic show of submission. Three days later, on the 2013-01-16 show, Phoenix sat down for a a beer with Nappa and Vegeta. To literally add insult to injury, Nappa made fun of Phoenix for tapping out in the previous match and boasted he totally would be able to beat Mr. L no problem. Soon after, Wright confronted Bazza once again in the boss's office. After some questioning, Bazza slipped and mentioned Luigi was a witness. Wright thought he had Bazza cornered, but unfortunately, missed the mark and was insulted by Bazza yet again. Wright refused to give up and said that he would eventually find the truth. To which Bazza responded, "No chance in hell". Later that night, Nappa and Mr. L fought and Nappa indeed managed to win the match. Blinded in his victory, Nappa let Mr. L slip away. It seemed that the mysterious masked man's identity would remain unknown for at least one more day. Phoenix brushed off Nappa's bragging to reveal his own trump card: he had hired an expert to infiltrate Baz's office and find the evidence they needed. Snake returned with a book on hypnosis and brainwashing, and a disk of the kind used for security footage hidden in the drawer. Phoenix came out to present the evidence and was attacked by Baz's newly revealed lackeys, Gary Oak and Ezio Auditore. Nappa once again came in to assist Phoenix, but it was the attorney himself who won the match after knocking out Oak with a powerful series of blows. During the 2013-01-22 edition, Phoenix along with Solid Snake and Nappa talked about exposing Baz with the tape they found, exposing the fact Luigi saw Little Mac got ran over and Baz removed Luigi from the scene to keep him quiet. Later that night Phoenix called Baz out to the ring for him to get arrested. On this night THQuality occurred and Phoenix earned the moniker 'Security Guard B' as Baz was taken off to jail. Ghost Trick and Snake would then face off against The McMahon Elite Four, winning with a pinfall on Raphael by Nappa after every other wrestler had been eliminated. Phoenix would then investigate the reason behind Mr. L's violent rampage, discovering that the masked man was actually a brainwashed Luigi. With the help of Mario, Phoenix and Nappa were able to free Luigi from the effects of the mind control. Satisfied with his progress thus far, the turnabout defense attorney decided to take a recess from the investigation and parted ways with Nappa. Season 3: Tough Times The transition between season 2 and 3 was a quiet one for Phoenix. His decision to dissolve Ghost Trick meant that he couldn't fight with Nappa in 2013-02-10's tag team tournament. Nevertheless, viewers appreciated Wright's work in season 2 and gave him the opportunity to play a big role in Season 3. After the tag team tournament, it was announced that VGCW was seeking a new General Manager from the roster. The fans got to vote for who they wanted for the position, and Phoenix Wright finished as one of the top options in the poll. He and fifteen others were entered into the Great Tournament. The bracket was randomized, and Security Guard B appeared to get a lucky draw with Dr. Wily as his first round opponent and the promise of facing either Vegeta or the only guy to ever lose to Vegeta in a singles match in the second round. Unlike Wily, Phoenix apparently refused to cut a promo to hype his upcoming match on February 22nd, instead gathering more evidence for the trial against the robotics specialist. In their confrontation, Wright presented many critical pieces of evidence in the form of DDTs to Wily, causing him to bleed. However, his pins kept getting overruled and just when Phoenix appeared to have the match locked down, Wily produced a turnabout of his own and finished off the attorney within seconds. Wily was found not guilty of the charge of possessing deadly robots and advanced to Round 2 of the tournament. Phoenix was left defeated in the ring, his hands clutching his head. The miracle never happen. He continued to wrestle in the Losers Bracket of the tournament, facing off against Tingle. The creepy man knocked Phoenix out of the ring long enough to get him counted out, forcing him to move on to face Bison in the next round to determine the biggest jobber in VGCW. With a string of losses behind him, Phoenix had everything to prove in his match against the Red Commander on March 19th. With Satan defeated by the tyrant, it was up to Phoenix to provide the evidence that would convict M. Bison, but where was it? At last, he found the evidence hidden in the most unlikey of places: Table-san's top. With three counts of decisive evidence, Phoenix finally had a courtroom win under his badge. Channeling a New Role? While Phoenix Wright continued to compete in VGCW, he seemed to briefly take on more of an executive role following his exit from The Great Tournament. He was seen as an interviewer, took on his usual role of investigator involving an emerald that belonged to Sonic, and served as a messenger on behalf of the VGCW Board of Directors to announce their decisions regarding the Glitch Bomb controversy. In the closing lore of the 2013-04-23 broadcast, Phoenix walked into his locker room only to catch his former ally Snake taking something from his locker. When confronted, Snake claimed that he had left something of his in Phoenix's locker and was there to collect it. Initially doubtful of Snake's claim, Phoenix accepted the explanation when Snake assured him of his honesty. Wright allowed Snake to leave without pressing him further, allowing the spy to make away with the Chaos Emerald without Phoenix noticing. Phoenix returned to in-ring competition in a singles match against Ryo Hazuki. While JUSTICE did show his wrestling ability hadn't entirely faded, Ryo beat the lawyer to a bloody pulp. Even with the blood flowing from his head, Phoenix showed he had heart, but that wasn't enough as Ryo was able to put away the lawyer. Dark Phoenix Rises As the struggle against Dracula continued, team Vamphound realized they'd need more muscle to stand a chance against The Drac Pack. Snake led the others to the lockers, where he revealed their new secret weapon - Little Mac, back from the hospital. As the chief investigator in the Turnabout Turnbuckle case, Phoenix immediately took a keen interest in Mac, and met with him in the ring to inquire about who had tried to kill him. However, Phoenix's cross-examination was interrupted - not by the Drac Pack, nor by Mr. McMahon's old crew, but by his former ally, Solid Snake. Snake informed him that he couldn't reveal the culprit, at least not yet. Phoenix was indignant, wanting to bring to a conclusion the mystery he had worked so hard to unravel, and Snake reluctantly turned on his friend in order to keep him quiet. Later, as Snake spoke to Little Mac concerning the nature of his attack, he brought out the Chaos Emerald he had stolen, and revealed that to find out the whole truth, they would need to go back in time. Unbeknownst to them, Phoenix had managed to sneak into a nearby locker, so close that he could not only hear their whole conversation, but was accidentally warped back in time with them! As the disoriented attorney learned of his destination through a chance encounter with an old acquaintence, he quickly realized where he needed to be in order to learn who had hit Mac. As he ran to the garage, a mysterious voice stopped him in his tracks, and, saying that he would soon learn of his pain and suffering, warned him to leave the past before the universe was destroyed. Phoenix began to panic. The voice told him to take his car and leave, and he did so... ''running over Little Mac in his panic. ''Five months later, when past Snake had caught up with present Mac and explained the situation to him, Mac pointed to a figure that had appeared behind Snake... a very disgruntled Phoenix Wright, one that had been stranded in the past for five whole months. Phoenix vowed to make him suffer. At End Game 4, Phoenix joined with Dracula to seek revenge on Snake and Mac, becoming the new fourth member of the Drac Pack. Dracula saw the newly-reactivated Little Mac as a threat, so Phoenix was tasked with eliminating him when Mac went to retrieve something from his car. Unfortunately, Mac wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, and was able to safely roll out of the way of the speeding car. The Night culminated with a grand showdown between the Drac Pack and VAMPHOUND, as Phoenix and his colleagues faced off against the three vampire hunters in a six-man tag team match. The world saw not the same Phoenix Wright they had known since the beginning of VGCW, but a new, twisted Phoenix, one that had lived in isolation under constant fear of inadvertently destroying the universe for five whole months. But not even this new lawyer could stand in the way of justice, as he was eliminated by his old ally Solid Snake, with the rest of his team falling shortly thereafter. It remains to be seen whether Phoenix will return to either his senses or the ring, but longtime fans remain hopeful for a miracle. Non-Royal Rumble Record Phoenix_Wright_2.png|First design Turnabout.jpg|Baz McMahon, Phoenix and Nappa PhoenixNappaVegeta1.PNG|Team Ghost Trick hanging out with Vegeta phoenixdealwithit.jpg classy wright.jpg ohjesus.png phoenix.jpg|Dark Phoenix RISES dark phoenix.jpg|Bazza's concept art of Dark Phoenix Phoenix0001.jpg|Second design 1000 years in paint.png|After 1000 years in Microsoft Paint, a detailed explanation of Phoenix's time travel Category:Personality